The present invention relates to manufacturing memory devices.
Memory devices are widely used in computing applications and in many electronic devices. For some applications, non-volatile memory which retains its stored data even when power is not present, may be used. For example, non-volatile memory is typically used in digital cameras, portable audio players, wireless communication devices, personal digital assistants, and peripheral devices, as well as for storing firmware in computers and other devices. A variety of conventional memory technologies have been developed. For example, non-volatile memory technologies are flash memory, magneto-resistive random access memory (MRAM), and phase change memory (PCM).